1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to the art of engine air induction systems. In particular, the present invention relates to an air flow, atmospheric particle and environmental element diverter for combustion engines having a fresh air inlet disposed within the engine compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The public at large desires to operate vehicles having a large interior, capable of seating many passengers comfortably. In addition, public demands and government regulations continuously seek increased fuel economy without a degradation in vehicle performance or riding comfort. Since vehicle size and weight are directly related to fuel economy, manufacturers are faced with the competing concerns of providing a spacious vehicle interior while still maintaining acceptable levels of public desirability and government standards of fuel economy. This has led vehicle manufactures to increase the passenger compartment and decrease the space available for the engine; commonly referred to in the art as "cab-forward" design.
By decreasing the volume of the engine compartment, engine components have less space to function. This is especially true for the elongated conduit required for an engine's air induction system. To lessen the complexity of the air induction system in "cab-forward" vehicles, manufactures use engine air induction systems that draw air from the vehicle under-hood environment. This is usually accomplished by having the inlet port of the fresh air duct placed on top and to the front of the engine for receiving an mount of air directly from the vehicle front air opening. Vehicles that are not "cab-forward" designed typically employ the use of elongated air ducts stretching in close proximity to the vehicle's forced air opening. This allows air to be drawn directly from the outside atmospheric air rather from the under-hood environment. This design, however, allows atmospheric particles and other environmental elements such as bugs or stones to be ingested directly into the vehicle's fresh air duct.
As described, under-hood engine induction systems draw air from the engine compartment. In particular, the air enters the vehicle compartment through an opening located towards the front of the vehicle. The air then passes through the vehicle radiator and into the engine compartment. The opening at the front of the vehicle is commonly referred to as the forced air opening. The heat dissipated by the radiator heats the atmospheric air being introduced into the engine compartment. In addition, the under-hood air is heated by high output engines that run at relatively high revolutions per minute. Additional factors causing high temperatures in the engine compartment are: compact under-hood packaging, and increasingly smaller front end air openings that are used to decrease vehicle wind resistance. The warmer the air introduced into the air induction system becomes, the higher the engine charging temperature. A high charging temperature will commonly result in a degradation of engine performance and a loss in engine horse power.
A further problem with under-hood air induction systems is that they require placement of the air inlet port of the fresh air duet, above and to the front of the engine. In this location, the inlet port is exposed to atmospheric particles such as dust, ice, snow, and moisture particles introduced into the under-hood environment via the vehicle front opening. These particles and other environmental elements, such as bugs or stones, may then be drawn into the air induction system. As a result, the engine air filter may become clogged and air flow may be restricted. This may produce significant vacuum levels in the engine crank case that, in turn, may damage engine seals and oil may be lost. High air flow restriction may also cause a reduction in engine performance. To remedy this anomaly, prior air reduction systems have used a fine mesh filter disposed between the air opening and air induction system to collect atmospheric particles. Yet, nothing is provided to divert air over the warm radiator to decrease charging temperature. Moreover, the filter may become clogged with atmospheric particles and degrade engine performance. In addition, "cab-forward" designed vehicles make it difficult for service technicians to work on the engine because of cramped engine compartments.
It is therefore desirable in the art of engine air induction systems to have an air induction system that introduces cool outside air into the under-hood environment, redirects harmful radiator air flow, atmospheric particles, and environmental elements away from the inlet of the engine's air induction system, and is easily moveable out of the engine compartment when the engine is being serviced.